Chronicles of Jayden Cross: The No 1 Mage
by jayjay2001
Summary: Street scuffles, duels and war. During these most believe that there can never be a true number one, that there is an eternal stalemate among sides like yin and yang. But there will always be an anomaly. I am that anomaly. I am Jayden Cross, the number one mage. Warning: godlike OC. Contains bloodshed, cursing and lemons. HUGE CROSSOVERS! Former name: The No 1 Guild
1. Prologue

**YO GUYS! I was about to abandon this story and focus on the Naruto buuuut a certain person(THANK YOU SO MUCH!) reviewed my story and said it was good. So I have decided to restart this fic and this time, hopefully, it will come out like I wanted. Also, I am now 15 years old! It happened a few weeks ago. WOOHOO! A few more years and I can finally have se-I mean drin-I mean...own a treadmill?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**YOU READ NOTHING!**

* * *

**_The Chronicles of Jayden Cross: The No 1 Mage_**

_Prologue_

In a boundless space almost devoid of light, two figures can be seen clashing. Both are of human size and stature, although one had a more buff/muscular body than the other. Both looked completely drained, the buff one more so than the other.

"*Pant*, *pant*,... had enough...gaki?" The muscular one asked in a gruff tone as the separated.

"Heh, not on your life oji-san" The other one declared as he rushed towards the apparent older man. They traded blow for blow as the latter was being overwhelmed. Each blow resonated throughout the space. After a bit the younger one flew back to give him some room.

"It's been three years now hasn't it" he asked the now kneeling old man

"Yeah, I think" he panted a bit. "Alright," he went up," I'd say we settle this once and for all. Don't you?"

"Fine by me I guess. Too bad. It was really fun too"

Suddenly, both of them radiated such magical power it would be called sickly insane even to the number 1 wizard saint.

"HAAAAAH!"

They charged each other with blinding speed and collided resulting in an explosion that lighted up the entire space they were fighting in for a brief period of time. During that time, both could be seen completely surrounded by aura: the younger one, a multi colored aura while the older one a pitch black aura. It was obvious that the former aura was overpowering the latter.

**(BOOM!)**

In the end an even bigger explosion was made making the light go to blindingly bright. A little while after it died down and the two figures could be seen. This time, the older one was floating horizontally, defeated but not unconscious

"Heh,*cough* not bad gaki"

"Thanks jiji, you weren't so bad yourself", the 'gaki' gave a thumbs up

"But I noticed that your power fluctuated a bit back there. How much WERE you holding back on me, other than not using that, I mean"

_'Shit'_, he thought "...I refuse to answer that question_ for the sake of your integrity at least_" He said, the latter in his head but the elder could guess what he thought correctly.

"Damn, you really are a monster...and that's coming from ME!" He sighed, "Well, whatever you pass" The boy started fading away, "and tell your ass of an uncle the next time he traps me in here, taking care of those brats of his will be the least of his problems" he added

"Hai hai Acnologia-ji. Ja ne" The kid waved as he completely vanished

"See you around...damn brat"

* * *

_Years Later_

_Location__: Alvarez Empire outskirts_

On a cliff somewhere outside the Alvarez Empire, a completely cloaked figure walks toward the edge of the summit.

"So you really are leaving" the figure stopped and turned around to be greeted by a group.

The first one was a young woman in her mid 20s who wears her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-colored high heels; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh. This is Brandish Myu.

Next to her was another a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges. The mark of the Alvarez Empire is branded on the outer side of her left calf. She has a quite revealing attire. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a dark band with a large, wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border, matching the color of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark, studded band; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. This is Dimaria Yesta

Behind her were two women. One is an elegant and beautiful young woman with long, black hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. She wears a dress is made out of orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck. Kurumi Tokisaki is her name

The next is a beautiful purple haired woman with very large breasts. She wears a blue school uniform with blue thigh length socks and black shoes. She is Medaka Kurokami.

The next was a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He bears the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder. He wears a thin cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, dark-colored trousers with an upper portion that is lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large, spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed bracelets on each wrist, and dark-colored bands on each of his biceps, and completes it with light-colored sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead. He is Ajeel Ramal

Next was a very tall, extremely muscular man with an overall macabre appearance; his chest is covered in a dark, demonic breastplate that wraps itself around his lower abdomen. Attached to his breastplate are extremely large, irregularly-shaped metallic pauldrons that connect and fade out into his extremely long cloak, which he uses to keep hooded his head, upon which he wears what appears to be an oni mask to conceal his face. On his arms, he wears a fishnet, mesh-like material, which is partially concealed by his overly-large pauldrons and gloves; the gloves themselves are frayed, and bear a zigzag patter below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. The aforementioned zigzag pattern also appears on the material that is exposed on the parts of his torso that Bradman's breastplate does not cover, and around his waist he wears a belt. His lower body is concealed from view by a dark robe that reaches up to his feet. Just below the belt, it sports a pattern of circles that travels around his person. He goes by the name Bradman.

Also, There is a beautiful woman in a gold Knight armor. She has wavy blonde hair and a European sword with a reddish purple grip, and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard. She is Celica Adams.

There is also a man of well-built stature who wears a full-body suit of armor. He is Neinhart.

Then there was a thin, youthful-looking man with medium-length, wavy, messy dark hair; his bangs are parted to the left and hang over his left eye. Both of his eyes are very distinct, with unique "eyelashes" that jut out at four points on the outer vertical edges of each eye. He has a devilish grin that exposes his extremely sharp, pointed teeth. Around his jawline are small holes, and his ears are studded with screws. He is currently wearing light-colored coveralls with a harness buckled around his chest and shoulders; the collar is black, and around his waist he wears a black belt. On the shoulders of each arm of his coveralls is the symbol of the Alvarez Empire, and he wears very long rubber gloves that extend from all the way up to just below the aforementioned marks. To complete his outfit, Wahl wears rubber boots that reach up to the very top of his thighs. His name is Wahl Icht.

Finally, behind them all is a tall, elderly man with long, white hair. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, thin beard, reaching down to his upper torso. He wears a long, billowing, light-colored robe with tattered edges on its bottom portion and intricately designed linings on the sleeves. He keeps this robe tied together with a belt made of a seemingly rope-like material. August also wears a dark-colored cape, which juts out in spikes near his head and has the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its back. The cape is kept in its place by a long cloth tied around it and August's neck and held fast by a spherical shaped clip. He completes this outfit with black boots and a wooden staff with a large orb at its tip. He is August.

All of them are the members of the Spriggan 12. The elite team of the Alvarez Empire **(Don't worry. These are the old members of the Spriggan 12)**

"You guys" the figure whispers while raising its head, revealing a slightly tanned neck and jaw

"Can't you stay a bit longer," Brandish asked the figure who shook his head, "even for me?" She uncharacteristically pleaded making the figure sigh.

"Yeah, I'd hate to agree with Randi but still, you're the life of our party" Still a negative. "Hmm, what if I consider your offer on my vir-"

"Urusai" the green head bopped her on the head, her voice emotionless with a hint of annoyance. The Valkyrie noticed the little emotion and grinned "See,only you can make me tease her like that" THe figure just shook his head until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned

"I would stop you but unfortunately, I don't think I could if you went all out. The destruction from the fight would also have destroyed the empire so I doubt it would be worth it. But remember, if you want to come back, do not hesitate. You will always be welcome here" Augusta spoke in a fatherly tone.

"Tch, and here I thought were gonna fight him and his his ass back to the castle" Ajeel scoffed making everyone sweatdrop.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how long I would last against him" Wahl said with his devilish grin. "Seriously, I'm already in my battle mode for Pete's sake"

Bradman and Neinhart just looked at the figure and nodded in acknowledgement, with him doing the same until he shivered in pleasure as a tongue licked his neck sensually

"Ara ara, you're still o fun to tease. Too bad I never got to know those 'other' skills you told me about" Kurumi licked her lips and smiled sultrily at him. The figure just shrugged before getting glomped in a bear hug courtesy of Medaka

"Don't forget to train and stay on the right path okay otouto" she smiled in a motherly manner and he gave a thumbs up. Whether it was a response to the question or her boobs which were still suffocating him, we may never know. One thing's for sure though, it made the males jealous. _'Lucky bastard'_, they thought, even August and Bradman.

Celica looked at him and smiled the same way Medaka did. "Remember us in your heart until the end. We will meet again someday" The apparent knight smirks, "And no pervy stuff 'kay" it morphed into a sickenly sweet smile, "If I find out you got a girl pregnant, I will shove a rock up your d***, got it" The figure sweated bullets and nodded "Good boy" she pats his head wither gauntlets. "Sorry your cousin said he wasn't going to bother coming and beating him up might have taken too much time. Irene is on a mission from the boss himself" She said in a semi-serious tone making him nod

He then walked backward to the edge of the cliff before grinning at the group and giving a two fingered salute "See ya!" he said as he tilted back and fell off. The story of a great influence in the world as we know it is about to commence This man...is Jayden Cross. Let's see how this plays out shall we?

Chornicles of Jayden Cross: The Number 1 Mage

Prologue: End

* * *

**SOOOOO! How was it. Even though it is a prologue, I honestly think it's way better than the others...except mabe chapter 4 which I will put back later. I apologise for not updating but I am currently writing my mid-term exams. And this Saturday, I'm gonna write an international exam. So I REALLY have my hands full. I'll probably update next in March or April. Expect at least 5000 words, hopefully**

**Also, let me be clear. CELICA ADAMS IS _NOT_, I REPEAT _NOT_, MY OC. She is dragonite99's. He hasn't published his Fairy Tail fic yet and we made a deal to use each others OCs to a point. His fics are seriously good. I recommend them seriously.**

**PS I warned you guys about the crossovers so no flames...Hell give me flames. I needs reviews, positive OR negative. Yes I am that desperate.**

**Either way, see ya when I see ya! Ja ne~**

**Updated: May 14th 2016. Nothing much added. Just switched out Jacob for Irene and the time the two figures fought to three years. Also note.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK BABY! Sorry about not updating for a while but I did notify that I was gonna post in March or April, so I'm fine. Plus I've got exams. Even now, I'm supposed to be reading but I got bored of that and thought "Why not post". So TA-DA! Here I am. **

**Oh by the way, I am going to start a new story when I get to 10 chapters on any of my stories. I may not always start a new story like that but when I do I would have reached a chapter in tens. **

**I also want to point out that I might not post until I'm done with my exams, so maybe until June or July...or even August, depending on my time-table...which I still haven't checked yet (My God I'm lazy!). Ah well, enjoy the story. Happy Easter in previous, even though it's a little(...lot) too late.**

**PS, if I already haven't done it by the time I post this chapter, I'm gonna change the prologue a bit due to the new info about the Spriggan 12. Sorry!**

* * *

"You're crazy" - Speech

'_You're crazy_' - Toughts

*BOOM!* - action

**(I'm crazy)** \- my/author's thoughts

* * *

**_Chronicles of Jayden Cross: The No 1 Mage_**

_Chapter 1_

Magnolia Town. A tremendous well-known city in the South-East (correct me if I'm wrong) of the kingdom of Fiore. With a population reaching 60000, it is an extravagant tourist attraction, second to only the capital city of Crocus most likely due to the fact that it's the capital**(You don't say)**, the Grand Magic Games and the prestigious royal castle known as Mercurius and famous amusement parks like Ryuzetsu land.

The reasons for this? Well, one of them include the Kardia Cathedral, one of the three great churches in the entire kingdom of Fiore. It is one of the town's most important, famous and distinctive landmarks. It is located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking the central path. It is one of the most visited tourist attractions. Kardia Cathedral has an appearance of a modern cathedral as a rectangular shape building, with four cylindrical keep towers attached at each corner. The entrance is a huge gate, with a small bell tower at the very top of the side of the building facing the entrance. The cathedral's interior is composed of a long wide hallway, with sets of long benches, two rows of four decorated windows at each side and ten pillars underpinning the structure.

Then, there is the Blossom-Viewing Festival, an annual event held in Magnolia Town during the Sakura season. During this season, the Blossom-Viewing Festival is one of the most anticipated festivals of the town due to the beauty of the Rainbow Sakuras which glow with rainbow colors during the evening. The citizens of Magnolia come together around the Rainbow Sakuras and party while waiting for the trees to glow. There is also a bingo tournament held during this time but that's neither here nor there.

There is also the harvest festival which occurs once a year every October 5th. It is also a heavily appealing tourist attraction in Magnolia and Fiore in general as citizens from all over the country come for this particular event. It also hosts the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, a beauty pageant for the female members of the strongest guild in Fiore. The fact that the Harvest Festival is concluded with the Fantasia Parade, a parade featuring the members of said strongest guild who ride on different floats and use their Magic to entertain the watching public, also contributes to the high popularity of this event.

This brings us to the REAL reason most people come to Magnolia (even during the harvest festival times). Yeah, that's right. I am talking about the (in)famous number one guild of Fiore, Fairy Tail. Created by the legendary Fairy tactician, Mavis Vermillion, this guild was, is and will continue to serve as a home to all: tall and short, skinny and fat(*cough* Droy *cough*), smart or dumb. It's a place where the members could call home and their fellow guild mates 'family'. Even after the one year disbandment, they are still very much well known in Fiore. Now they are back together after defeating the cult Avatar.

It is here, in the prestigious city of Magnolia, we find the figure from the prologue walking down one of the many streets, still fully cloaked. After turning to the right at a junction, he stops for a while

'_... Fairy Tail, huh..._' he thinks deeply.

Not too long after he was shaken out of his thoughts when another person slammed into him and fell on the floor with a cute "Kyaa!" revealing that it was a girl. The force from the slam made him stagger a bit, no more no less. The girl stood up almost immediately and dashed away shouting back an apology. Even so, it seems that the figure recognizes her as he mutters

"I finally found you"

* * *

Running down the streets of Magnolia was said girl from earlier. She has brown eyes and long blonde hair that is tied by a blue ribbon in in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She looks about 18 years old and is buxom and has a very curvaceous body. She has a pink Fairy Tail stamp on her hand signifying she is part of said guild. She is wearing an orange tank top with gold trimmings at the edge and a blue mini skirt. Holding up her skirt is a brown belt attached to a satchel which also holds a black whip with a heart shaped end. She is also wearing cream-colored feminine sandals. She is Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit mage and a member of Fairy Tail. She is currently running into the train station.

"Hey Luce!"

She arrives at a platform and, after panting a bit, turns her head towards the direction of the familiar voice. She is greeted with the sight of four common faces to her.

First was the boy who called her. He is a lean, muscular young man, about 19 years of age, of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. He has black eyes. He is wearing a one sleeved, gold trimmed, black waistcoat which is tucked in and zipped with the sleeve on his left arm leaving his right arm exposed and showing the red fairy tail mark; a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle; white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist; black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his neck. He is Natsu Dragneel a fire dragon slayer.

Next was another boy of the same age as Natsu. His most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He is wearing a necklace which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. Speaking of pants. He only has on a black boxer showing that he has a dark blue fairy tail mark on his right pectoral muscle just below his collarbone. His name is Gray Fullbuster, an Ice make mage and an ice devil slayer.

There was also a blue cat...who could talk...and fly with angel wings...don't ask. He was given the name Happy

Last but surely not the least is Erza Scarlet. She is a young woman, about 20 years of age, with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure which is hidden by the Heart Kreuz armor she is wearing. This armor sports a breastplate now composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a deformed version of Heart Kreuz's mark, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of her chest, and the added mark of Fairy Tail located under the cross itself. She also wears a blue skirt and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. She is the seventh and current master of Fairy Tail. She is mostly known around Fiore by her epithet: Titania.

"You are late" Erza states sternly as Lucy runs up to them, flinching a bit from her tone.

"Yeah Luce, what took you so long" Natsu asked

"Sorry. I forgot you said that we were to meet here so I went to the guild instead" Lucy explained while smiling sheepishly. The cat, on the other hand, grinned devilishly at her.

"Liar! I bet you just lost track of time writing those dirty books again" he exclaimed getting her to sputter in embarrassment, making the boys laugh at her expense while Erza just gave a small but noticeable amused smile.

"Sh-shut up! Stupid cat" she screamed with a blush and chased him, trying to strangle him

"Waaaaahh! Luce's being mean to me. Save me Natsu" he cried after hiding behind said mage who looked at Lucy in fear with beads of sweat dropping down his face due to the amount of killing intent (or KI) that was oozing out from her glare.

"Natsu Dragneel. Give me the cat" She said in a low tone just low enough for him to hear. He sweated bullets

"*gulp*, L-Luce?! _Uuuhhh...shit_. Can we...can we talk about th-"

"Give. Me. The. Cat!" she repeated with more fire.

Natsu decided to evaluate his options.

Now on one hand Lucy's pissed off and from his experiences that is NEVER a good thing. Hell, getting involved with the brunt of ANY pissed of girl is never a good thing. He shivered as he recalled some...memories of the old Mira snapping at him. The horror. He would never again look at baguettes the same way after that...that dreadful incident. He was still traumatized till now about it. Seriously.

On the other hand Happy is his best friend and/or son figure. He raised the cat from when he was an egg along with his childhood friend Lisanna. She would also be pissed if she found out that Natsu left 'poor' Happy's fate into the hands of a pissed of person. It's bad enough that he couldn't bribe Happy to stay quiet on the matter since he was a tell-tale, she most likely wouldn't punish Happy for getting Lucy mad like that. She's really lenient on him. Lucky cat.

Natsu hummed in thought _'Lucy. Happy. Lucy. Happy. Lucy. Happy. Lucy. Happy. Lucy. Happy. Lucy. Happy. Lucy. Happy. Lucy. Happy. Lucy. Happy. Lucy. Happy. Hmmm...Lucy will kill me. Lisanna would too. Lucy's my partner and best bud. Happy is too...Lucy's hot...*sigh* Lisanna is too. GAH! DAMMIT, MY BRAIN HURTS! Come on there's got to be somthi-...wait a damn minute. Didn't Happy still my fish rations yesterday. Yeah...screw Lisanna, I have made up my mind. He deserves this_' He nodded to himself, having finally made his decision.

The others are now looking at the pink, or in his opinion salmon, haired boy in worry. Even Lucy. They all watched his face go from afraid, to conflicted, then jealous, back to conflicted,...then weird with a blush, then in pain, then realization, and finally conviction. A wierd combo but for the safety of their sanity they did not want to know what went on inside his head. Would you?

"N-Natsu?" Happy called to him before squeaking as he was given an emotionless look from Natsu in return.

"Sorry Happy" He said without any actual remorse as he grabbed the now horrified cat's tail and threw him over to Lucy who caught him in sadistic/maniacal glee.

"M-Mercy?" He pleaded

"What's that mean?" She responded with an 'innocent' smile.

"NOOOOO-" Happy's voice reduced to coughs and choke sounds. Natsu prayed that Lisanna was in a really good mood when they got back...or at least whenever Happy tells her, lest he suffer worse than the choking cat. He did notice the snort from Gray though.

"What was that supposed to mean ice prick" He glared at the shirtless young man.

"Just disappointed that my so-called rival is afraid of women, flame brain" Gray scoffed, returning Natsu's glare with his own. Though he looked around himself and gave a very large internal sigh of relief.

If Erza was paying attention to that statement or if Lucy wasn't so busy trying to kill a cat right now, he would have been sooo screwed and he knew it.

"I'm not afraid of anyone snow princess" They butted heads

"Yeah and you don't use fire, charcoal breath"

"YOU WANNA GO!"

"**YOU** WANNA GO!"

"YOU BET I WANNA GO!"

*TWACK!*

"No time for silly dawdling anymore, the train is here" Erza said, her fist smoking from whacking the two boys, who now had a bump twice the size of a tennis ball on each head.

*CHOO* *CHOO* Said train just stopped in front of them, the doors sliding open for passengers to go in.

"Oh" Lucy looked up while holding a now half-dead Happy who had his soul sticking upwards out of his mouth. "Aawwww" She whined as she shoved the cat's soul into his body and dragged his body into the train, pouting all the way. In front of her is Erza and behind her are the two males off the group, struggling to support themselves. They staggered unto the train and sat down facing each other, Natsu sitting beside Erza while Gray is sitting beside Lucy. The both shared a loo and came to a silent agreement.

Women ARE scary. Period

Proving this, Erza looked at Natsu and made him rest on her lap as he started feeling the train moving. Motion sickness, the bane of all dragon slayers. She nodded at him and before he could even question or respond to her, he punched him in the gut so hard he was completely KOd.

"Now," she put her elbows on the table and put her chin over her fingers "For the mission briefing" Erza stated firmly.

* * *

The figure from before is now seen at the front of the Fairy Tail guild. He takes a breath before using his body to push the doors open. The guild which apparently was having an all-out brawl; evident from the passed out people with bruises all over on the floor, broken chairs and tables and mugs littered all around the guild hall, A spiky black haired man and a larger spiky white haired man holding each other with one hand and cocking their free fists back; became eerily silent

The male pays the scene no mind though, as he continues to walk through the guild hall to the bar, his footsteps ringing throughout the guild hall. When he got to the bar, he took one of the seats there.

"Ara~, hello" He heard a sweet voice greet him and turns his head and sees a beautiful slim young woman with light flawless skin of below average height. She has blue eyes. She also has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts and hips. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. She is wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She is also wearing high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss" The take-over mage introduced herself and received a nod of acknowledgement from him. Before she could say anything else though, a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. It belonged to that black haired man from before. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. He sports a black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. He is wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. He is Gajeel Redfox, another dragon slayer from Fairy Tail.

"Oi baka, who the hell are you?!" He asked/demanded

"Gajeel, that's not very nice" Mira scolds him while pouting.

"Yeah, it's manly to let a guy introduce himself before judging him" Another voice said beside the raven head. It belonged to a very large, muscular man with tan colored skin. He has long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. He is wearing a high collared black bodysuit, fingerless gloves, bracelets, trousers and brown shoes. He is Elfman Strauss.

Gajeel grunted but still moved his hand away.

"So, are you here to submit a mission personally" Mira asks. It's rare but not heard of. Some people didn't trust anyone but themselves to handle mission requests. Others just wanted specific people so they go that guild. The figure shakes his head. She then went into a thinking pose; an arm under her breasts, supporting her elbow and a finger gently placed on her chin. It had the oh so unfortunate effect on most men and he was no exception. He just hid it better.

"OH, so that must mean you want to join the guild" She smiles when he nods. The mood of the guild lightens as the members smile before going back to what they were doing before the guild brawl.

"Well, our master is currently on an important mission by the council but she said she would be back before night time, so make yourself at home in the mean time okay?" she tells him and he responded with a nod.

"Alright pipsqueak fight me" Gajeel said Elfman and Mira were about to protest but they saw the male make a motion which looked like shrugging under his cloak. Elfman frowned as he saw him get up from the seat at the bar "Oi, Gajeel a real man should give his opponents the chance to back out. You don't have to do this" he told "Gajeel, what is wrong with you? Why have you been acting weird since he came in" Mira asked, a frown marring her beautiful face.

'_I sensed something off about this guy, that's why_' He thought but didn't tell them. He watched as the cloaked male got right in front of him. "Aren't'cha gonna take off your cloak" he asked and the other male stopped in thought before shaking his head. "Your funeral!" Gajeel shouted as he rushed at him. He cocked his fist back "**Iron Dragon's Club**" Gajeel shot his fist at him which transformed into a club but he was able to dodge it by leaning downwards at the last minute. The cloaked man wasn't even paying attention as he was thinking '_Well he became suspicious quickly. A bit too quickly but I guess I could just chalk it up to his dragon slayer senses' _

"Gihi, got you!" Gajeel shouted as the club spawned more clubs from all around its body. '_There's no way in hell he could escape from that without any scratches_' Gajeel grinned as he saw the clubs inching towards the male who was silently contemplating on something. As the clubs inched closer to his cloak, a "tch" was heard from said cloak before he faded out existence making Gajeel's eyes widen as the clubs transformed back into his arm. Not only Gajeel but most of the members who were watching the fight had their eyes wide at his disappearance

_What was that. An illusion...doubt it. And I'm pretty sure I would 've sensed him if he was cloaking himself. So most likely an afterimage. Shit, that means he's like Jet but better at using it. But still..._' he thought as he looked around and saw nothing related to the boy who just disappeared "Where the hell are you! Don't tell me he ran away?!" Gajeel screamed into the air...and then...he felt it.

He felt the wind moving and it was only by his highly enhanced dragon slayer reflexes were his eyes able to look up and see...a sandaled foot right in his face!

"Game over" Gajeel heard the boy whisper

'_The f-_'

*BANG!*

*CRACK!*

The boys foot buries itself in Gajeel's face with enough force to send him to the ground, cracking the entire guild floor and making it seem like an earthquake hit the guild hall. The members who were not thrown off by the tremendous force of the kick were thoroughly impressed that a mage could defeat Gajeel in one kick. Granted he never got the chance to use his Iron Dragon Scales but it was still an impressive feat. It showed that whoever this person is was strong. The incredible show of speed was also a testament to this statement/fact. Said boy was currently taking a seat at the bar once more, having walked away from the knocked out Gajeel in a small crater twice his size. He sees a blue haired girl run up to Gajeel and scolds him before dragging him up to a room he guessed must be the infirmary He makes a mental note to himself that they must be close.

The girl comes back and apologized to him profusely, to which he just brought out his right arm from the cloak and waved it off. She asked if that was an illusion but he shakes his head. She then asked if it was an afterimage to which he nodded. She squealed in happiness and proceeded to ask him many yes/no questions and to her joy, he answered each one without questioning the need. During this time he took full notice of her.

Levy McGarden was her name as she told him. She is a rather young, petite teenage girl, 17 maybe 18 years of age, of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. She has hazel eyes. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. Her hair has a more wild look, with locks hanging down the sides of her face. Levy is wearing an orange tank top with white trimmings and two white straps, which reveals the guild mark on her left scapula.

"Oi Levy quit making him uncomfortable" They turn their heads to see a petite younger version of Mirajane with a shorter hair which is tied at the back. She is wearing a black body suit with white trimmings. The chest portion it is cut out and replaced by mesh making her cleavage and part of her large breasts visible. She is also wearing a long blue skirt and high heels.

"So..." she started, twirling a bottle of wine between her fingers with a grin. "You want anything to drink...".

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Natsu who just finished a couple of mages off with a flaming fist twitches making him stop.

"What's wrong Natsu" His 'trusted' feline partner flew to his face and asked.

"I dunno, but it feels like we just missed a really good moment at the guild" HE replied, not understanding it himself

"Well that just means you'll have to break more stuff to cover up right?" The cat asked with an innocent grin

"AYE SIR!" Natsu shouted "**Fire Dragon's ROAR**" he blasted a torrent of flames at a group of mages, sending them flying

"There will be no such thing when you return young man" He heard Erza say, blasting some KI at him and the mages making them both whimper

"Y-yes ma'am"

* * *

**Alright. How was it. I want those reviews so don't be afraid to give me even flames**

**All the outfit descriptions, except Lucy's since she changes a lot, are gotten from what I can see in the manga so I might not have described it accurately. Sorry for that.**

**My next update shall be my Naruto story. Probably...**

**See ya when I see ya**


End file.
